The Missing Years
by izzysenpai
Summary: A lot has happened during the time period in which Fairy Tail's strongest forces went missing, and the one thing enshrouded in the most mystery is how Crime Sorcière was founded. Just how did this unlikely group come to form? [Crime Sorcière backstory and early years. Eventual Jellal x Ultear.]


It was moments after the tragedy, and silver lines of fresh tears had made their way down two survivors' cheeks, the duo appalled by the scene that had transpired before them.

* * *

><p>A gargantuan gap in the sea was formed in the wake of the Dragon's Roar from the infamous Acnologia, water surging in the empty space in haste to refill what was lost. A sole boat was in the nearby seas, containing the two mourning survivors who couldn't bare to lay eyes upon the space where the island once was.<p>

A girl of young age and pink hair was the first to succumb to the falling tears, allowing choked sobs to seep through her lips. The other, a young woman of raven hair, held the former in her arms, consoling the child to pacify the outpouring sobs.

"They…They're gone! Everyone!" The girl, Meredy, shouted, "I'll never see Juvia again!"

The older female, Ultear, could utter no words that would offer any help to the other, the ravenette merely reduced to stroking the rosy head of the child. Her hazel eyes painfully drifted towards the hole within the ocean, the slightest accumulation of water revealing itself beneath a sole iris. How she had wished that _she _had been upon the island, doomed to a horrible end by a Dragon. However, numerous innocents were forced to share a horrible fate, meeting their demise upon the island instead, leaving the sinner unscathed. Upon blinking, the tear began its slow descent over the woman's porcelain features, eventually reaching her chin, and falling on to the boat's wooden flooring.

So the two remained for a great wealth of time, intertwined in each others' bodies while they mourned the loss of the most selfless guild to ever mark Fiore, Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>For what seemed like an eternity later, the two finally managed to calm themselves and carry on with their empty lives, which led them to discussing what they would do, now that they've reformed.<p>

"What do we do, Ultear?" Meredy said in an almost desperate fashion, a few tears still staining her cheeks.

The older woman let out a sigh, offering a slight shrug in response, "I don't know, Meredy… Let's just try and get through today, okay?" She said with a smile, trying to reassure her daughter-like figure.

The pink-haired girl's lips pursed, expression seemingly discouraged, "I guess…"

Ultear deemed such answer good enough, and she continued to row to get the two back to the mainland by nightfall.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours passed, and Ultear and Meredy had finally reached land. However, an important detail had slipped their minds, leaving them in a rather nasty predicament; on Tenrou Island, the weather was exactly like a summer's climate, but for the rest of Fiore, it was a frigid winter. Meredy was shivering from the cold, and Ultear gave her the only light jacket they had with them, seeing as the latter's proficiency over Ice Magic made her fairly impregnable to the cold.<p>

"U-Ultear… My ears are cold…" The littlest managed to utter out, despite her constant trembling.

The ravenette's expression contorted, sympathy welling up at the fact her foster daughter was suffering majorly in the algid weather. Forcing a smile on to her lips, she kneeled down and fished out a fair amount of jewels from her pocket, handing them to the other, "Why don't you go find us something to eat for the night, and meet me back here in twenty minutes?" Questioned Ultear with a tilt of her head.

"Okay…" Taking the jewel in hand, the girl ran off towards the town, leaving Ultear behind. The older mage immediately made her way to the closest clothes stand, buying a few blankets and sweaters for the two, as well as a special something extra. With a pleasant smile curving her lips, she walked back to their meeting place, waiting for Meredy to return.

* * *

><p>"Ul!" The girl cheerily shouted, waving towards the seated woman, "I got us our food!"<p>

"Good job, Meredy." Ultear said, shifting over a bit to make room for the other and the food, "What did you get?"

Meredy slid the container over to the ravenette, a sheepish smile on her face.

Opening it, the older woman couldn't help but let out a chuckle, shaking her head, "Cake? You got us cake, Meredy? Heh, well, this'll have to do. Maybe I should pick next time?"

"Probably.. Teehee!"

"Oh!" Ultear exclaimed, searching through the bag of goods she bought at the store, "I got you something for your ears..."

"What is it?"

Placing a black pair of earmuffs over the girl's head, the ravenette formed a small smile while fixing the stray, pink hairs from Meredy's face, "These should do the trick."

Her face lit up with excitement, the warmth already spreading through her ears, "I love them!" Meredy said as she threw herself into Ultear's arms, hugging her tightly, "Thank you, Ultear!"

The Time Mage exhaled a light chuckle, wrapping her arms around the other, "You're welcome, Meredy."

"I love you so much.." She said, burying herself within the older female's grasp.

"I love you too, sweetie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading the first chapter of hopefully more to come. I'm planning on writing the story of Crime Sorcière during the seven-year timeskip, and it might take quite a fair amount of chapters. I don't know how often I'll update, with school and all getting in the way, but I'll try to add a new chapter regularly, since they only take a day or two depending on the length/content. Also, a fair warning, there will be Jellal x Ultear in later chapters, so if you do not like/are not willing to tolerate that ship, my apologies, but I do hope you stick around, regardless. That's all I have for now, but I hope to see you all soon when I next update! uwu**


End file.
